The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, a vehicle system may detect a state of a driver while driving or may detect a change in a driving pattern, and may determine a driver distraction.
As an example, the vehicle system may monitor steering information, such as a steering angle and a steering torque of a vehicle, or lane detection information, such as a lateral location in a lane and a heading angle and may detect oversteering or fast steering, thus determining a driver distraction based on the detected oversteering or fast steering.
However, we have discovered that when detecting the oversteering or the fast steering using the steering information or the lane detection information, performance of a driver distraction determination logic of the vehicle system may be greatly influenced by a speed of the vehicle.
As an example, a low speed, a low steering ratio, or light steering feeling of the vehicle causes undesired high sensitivity in detecting information for the determination logic and thus increases errors in determining a driver distraction.
We have also discovered that a high speed, a high steering ratio, or heavy steering feeling of the vehicle substantially undermines a capability of detecting information for the determination logic and thus increases a probability that a driver distraction will not be detected.